


actually (i want you here)

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gentleness, Irene - Freeform, Kang Seulgi - Freeform, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian, Lesbian Irene, Mornings, Red Velvet, Seulrene, bae joohyun, kpop, pure fluff, seulgi - Freeform, this is pure ... pointlessness, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: “seul,” joohyun says again, this time closer, if even possible, and this time, her hand, colder than seulgi was wishing for, lands featherlight on seulgi’s waist through the thin layer of sheet. “it’s only wednesday.”-seulrene; drabble





	actually (i want you here)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so very short. im sorry. but it's like 2 am and im honestly just trying to get a feel for writing girls since i've never written two girls #together before, and its smith i've wanted to do for a while and just uhh haven't. so uhh bear with me please! i have a taekai two parter in the works right now and i would so so so appreciate it if you all could leave feed back not only on this tiny fic but anything of mine that you so happen to read! thank you so much, i hope you enjoy this despite its length

     winter sunlight is cool as it grazes silently atop seulgi’s exposed skin, almost too much so, she realises in wake. as her mind stutters to a reluctant start, goosebumps rise on her accented arms and the sheets below her, white and painted in hazy toned morning light, just can’t seem to be warm enough for her. 

     seulgi doesn't stop the grumble of a groan that rumbles in her chest at the idea of waking and starting the day, the day that has every single thing to do with  _ not _ staying right where she is and basking in the freedom that is a day off. due to the overflow of scattered thoughts running wilding through seulgi’s now-functioning brain, she finds herself shocked into tension when the empty, or so she thought, space beside her dipped with the unexpected weight of another. alas, she still doesn't open her eyes.

      “seul,” a soft voice murmurs,  _ very _ close to her uncovered ear; a reign of goosebumps travel down her neck. seulgi does not, in fact, respond, with words at least. the only thing she lets leave her lips is an outright sound of resistance and a hint of  _ please don’t make me get out of bed _ . she will later on completely deny the ever so small fraction of  _ i wouldn’t even mind it if you just so happened to join me in said bed. _

     “seul,” joohyun says again, this time closer, if even possible, and this time, her hand, colder than seulgi was wishing for, lands featherlight on seulgi’s waist through the thin layer of sheet. “it’s only wednesday.”

     at the remembrance of her promise to  _ actually _ get up and participate in group activities, and then the realisation that she  _ really  _ doesn't want to participate in aforementioned activities, seulgi turns to her left, wildly, feeling her hair fall partially loose of its terribly placed bun. she’s met with the irrationally beautiful face of joohyun, smiling quietly above her. her face is seemingly unmade, bare and breathtaking. seulgi stops all words of defiance in their tracks in favor of staring through her bangs at joohyun as she beckons her to get up. joohyun blinks then, smile leaving her lips and her slim fingers taking its place.

     “what?” she asks from behind her mostly useless shield; seulgi can still see most of her mouth, and she fights back a giggle at joohyun’s gentle expression of self consciousness. “is there something on my face?”

     seulgi lets the laugh fly now, hearing the remaining sleep intertwining itself in her own voice. she raises her hand to grasp joohyun’s and bring it down to hold with her own against her chest. the smile falls back into place on joohyun’s lips, and seulgi feels the soft, warm rays of comfort shine on the plains of her heart.

     “what? seriously, seulgi,” joohyun bites, though her voice holds no trace of malice. “i can't leave if there’s something on my face.”

     “it isn't that,” seulgi says, losing the humor in her tone in lieu of sincerity and the smallest indication of an innocent plea. “i just.. i’m tired, joohyun.”

     joohyun looks down to her, and suddenly her cool fingers are tracing the pink sleep patterns on seulgi’s cheek, and then seulgi isn't so sure that the pink is completely due to the indentions in her skin. joohyun’s long dark hair loses its place tucked prettily behind her ear to fall in a sheer curtain beside her face, and she tilts her head in a way that makes seulgi’s head feel light. her eyes soften with the movement of her thumb, and the smile returns in a smaller way than before.

     “i was kind of hoping you would say something like that.”

  
  



End file.
